A Panic Story: Happy Anniversary
by Raven6224
Summary: Will write summary after revision


**A Panic Story:**

 **Happy Anniversary**

* * *

Today's a very important day. Dad and Pepper's anniversary, and as my way of thanks for all the support and kindness they—especially on Pepper's part—have shown me since finding out that I'm Tony's _illegitimate_ daughter, I figured that the nicest thing to do would be an entire day dedicated to the two of them. No big baddies, no Avenger business, and no children.

I've booked the fanciest restaurant in town, reserving it for only Dad and Pepper, the Avengers, what's left anyway, have agreed to deal with any and all business they might be needed for.

As for the last part, I'll be babysitting Toby and staying home so they can enjoy their night and once they return, I'll be spending the night at Rae's house. I'm sure that they'll want some... _'alone time.'_ Gross, I shudder at the thought. The last thing they'll want is me hanging around, Toby's still a baby and doesn't know exactly how he came to be, unfortunately I'm not so lucky.

I've spent the day picking flowers and choosing the type of table cloth for the table. I went with scatter vases across the room with five roses, two pink and three red and every vase has the opposite number of colors.

The room will be lit by vintage oil lamps and the stain glass window will reflect the light back beautifully. I just want everything to be perfect.

I've spent months preparing everything for them and I hope this lives up to my initial goal. Currently it's thirty till five and the major event won't start until eight tonight, meaning that I'll have to keep them busy and somehow get the two of them here without any knowledge of my interference. Then the violinist will play a beautiful love ballad and the feast will begin.

"Thank's Sergio, I'll see you later alright?" I ask, waving goodbye to the owner of the restaurant. He waves back and smiles as I slip outside. The New York wind is blowing harder than usual and the bustling people rush past me, heading in every direction.

It's hard to believe that I use to avoid this. Being out in the open, in the public eye. The eyes of everyone on me. To them, they see the daughter of billionaire Tony Stark, the girl who was lucky enough to share his DNA and get a free pass in life. However, it wasn't always so easy. Dad and I didn't really hit it off in the beginning, I was scared of letting his get to close, scared of being hurt.

I'm more secure with my place now, and Toby being born was something that helped cement my place in Dad's life. He made me nervous, the baby. I didn't understand it, I knew it was irrational and feared being replaced. That wasn't it, not necessarily. After digging through my feelings, I realized the truth.

I was scared that Dad would favor Toby over me, that he'd prefer his legitimate son over his unplanned daughter. That if given the chance to rewrite history, that he'd ensure I never was. Ridiculous, I know, but after spending ten years with a unshakable hatred of a father who I never met, and an evil step-father, is it really all that surprising that I have trust issues?

Didn't think so, but as the years have gone on, I've found a stable place. For once.

It seems fitting that I should do something nice for Dad and Pepper. Pepper is one of the most understanding people in the world, and patient too. After dealing with Dad for all these years, it makes sense that she'd develop a sort of immunity to his constant nagging. Not to mention how she reacted with my appearance, even going as far as to convince me to stick around when I'd planned to run away.

Most women wouldn't take to kindly to the fact that their boyfriend had an unplanned kid with some random women one night about eighteen or more years ago suddenly turn up out of the blue when their relationship was finally stable.

Instead she welcomed me into her life, let me stay in her home, and even treats me like her own kid.

That's why I've got to make sure everything goes smoothly. This night has to be perfect.

...

However, it seems that the two of them aren't making it easy.

Pepper's bustling around the tower with a laptop in hand while Dad's in the basement working on something. They haven't even said a word to each other and somehow I have to convince them to go out at this time of the day. Great...

It's a quarter till eight and I've recruited by best friend for help. Raven 'Rae' Snyder, the daughter of the madman Loki. Yeah, an odd bunch we all are. She'll be the one to give them a bippity-boppity-boop and a fancy attire to match. All I have to do is convince them to leave, and I have the perfect idea. Pepper's finally taken a seat at the bar and types away at the keyboard.

"Hey Pepper," I ask, standing up from the couch.


End file.
